


Why'd you lie to me?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, john is a little pissed off, sherlock needs to think before running off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John needs to have a serious talk with Sherlock and make some things clear.1) don't run off2) don't get yourself killed3) i love you, you git





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that was for the Anastacia Album AU series.  
> \----------------------------------------------------

“Sherlock.”

 

It sounded like a whip, coming out of John's mouth to smack him down. Sherlock, without wanting to, flinched slightly as the whip struck his heart. It lasted but a second but it was enough. Sherlock felt irritation rise up, he stood straighter, the barest of movements enough to make him feel confident, sure, himself.

 

Then he turned around, hands clasped behind his back, meeting John's gaze and he was lost again.

 

_John._

 

He just stood there, energy pulsing off him, his compact body pulled taunt. His hands clenched into fists on his sides as he watched Sherlock with frustration, anger and pain.

 

Sherlock felt the band around his heart pull tight, a pain flaming out in his chest as he saw the pure, unfiltered pain in John's beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Sherlock. Why did you lie to me?”

 

The question was asked softly, John's voice perfectly level and dangerous.

 

Sherlock rocked up and down on his feet once, stopping when he saw the tightening in John's jaw, the faint movement of his shoulders.

 

“It was for a case, John. Surely you can....”

 

He stopped as soon as John raised his hand. The energy in the room got higher, more dangerous and Sherlock swallowed, gripping his hands tighter behind his back. John's anger, his pain was like a living, breathing thing. Waiting to strike.

 

“You left. Without a word, _a single word_ , for a week because of a case?”

 

John's voice was soft like velvet and Sherlock felt panic rise. His cheeks turning red as John kept starring at him.

 

“A whole week, without so much as a note or a text. Even after...”

 

John stopped himself, knuckles turning white as he held his arms straight beside him. Sherlock's heart broke as he heard the crack in John's voice, the pain inside the anger.

 

He ducked his head down, lips in a thin line as he felt his face heat up even more. What had he been thinking? He should have known. Sherlock looked up through his laces, jumping a little as John stood close in front of him now. He hadn't heard him move.

 

“John, I.”

 

He felt silent, swallowing down a lump as John grabbed his upper arms and shook him softly.

 

“Do you not care for me at all? After all these years, after all that has happened, do you still just seem me as a mere pet, a puppy dog blindly following you around? Happy with every scrap of attention you deam worthy enough to throw my way?”

 

John's grip got tighter and Sherlock flexed his muscles. He looked up at John, irritation in his eyes as John looked furiously at him.

 

“Don't be stupid John! Of course I don't see you as a pet! It was for a case, for The Work! Don't act so melodramatic, I was perfectly fine. Just some missing artwork I had to retrieve, we've been in worse situations!”

 

Sherlock sucked in a breath when he noticed the look on John's face. John stepped back, turning around and kicked the table.

 

“DAMNIT SHERLOCK!”

 

He kicked the table again, throwing his hands up in the air before turning back Sherlock's way.

 

“THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I don't care if it's finding a lost puppy or taking down a gang of criminally insane clowns! You do not run off without telling me! You do not run off without so much as a call! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! ANY AT ALL!”

 

John's voice carried down to the street, people looking up to see where the sound was coming from and then quickly walking away. Glad to not be the recipient of all that anger.

 

“I thought you were taking! I was worried sick! Luckily Mycroft called me to let me know you were all right. Not bleeding out somewhere in a ditch!”

 

John got closer, his finger pointing in Sherlock's direction and Sherlock felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

“I thought this was another Moriarty situation! Fucking hell Sherlock! You can't keep doing this, you can't run off and leave me behind. Don't you understand? Don't you get it? Do you have any idea what I've been through now- then?!”

 

Sherlock held his breath as he saw tears form in John's eyes. He'd never seen John cry before and he reached out, grabbing the shorter man into a hug as John let his tears go freely, his nails digging into Sherlock's back.

 

“I can't lose you again Sherlock, I can't do this again. I barely held on the first time, I can't do this. I-I need you Sherlock. I need you!”

 

John squeezed Sherlock tightly to him, anger still clear in his voice.

 

“God help me, I love you so much. I love you despite myself and I know you don't feel the same but you can't leave me like this Sherlock. I'd go to hell and back for you. You know that right? You know?”

 

John pulled out, looking at Sherlock with big, sad eyes and Sherlock couldn't speak. He was still processing all that John had said, blinking rapidly as he did.

 

“Sherlock!”

 

John's voice snapped him out of it, a frustrated tone to his name as he wiped away the tears.

“Don't tell me you haven't figure it out by now.”

 

John crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised and Sherlock just watched, his mouth falling open.

 

“Oh my god, you haven't!”

 

John let out a huff, throwing his hands up in the air before stepping closer again, catching Sherlock in his gaze.

 

“I love you, you idiot! Ever since you came back it finally clicked. I love you! How could you not know?!”

 

Sherlock closed and opened his mouth again, he must look like a fish by now but this news was so overwhelming, so surreal he couldn't think. His brain didn't want to work anymore, John had broken it and he let out a helpless sound.

 

“Oh Sherlock.”

 

John sighed, a sad smile on his face as he leaned forward slightly, his breath ghosting on Sherlock's lips.

 

“I'm going to kiss you now. Feel free to react any time.”

 

Then suddenly John's lips were on Sherlock's and Sherlock's knees trembled, his heart racing as John's tongue came out to trace his lips. Sherlock let out a gasp, his arms going around John's waist to press him closer, opening up his mouth and he let out an embarrassing moan as John's tongue slid in, exploring Sherlock's mouth,tracing his teeth, finding his tongue and making Sherlock tremble again.

 

“John.”

 

Sherlock whispered, moving forward as John pulled back, causing John to smile softly as he licked his lips. Sherlock's eyes were glued to that movement, something hard making contact with his leg and he gasped again as he realised it was John's cock.

 

“You're an idiot Sherlock Holmes but I love you anyway. Don't ever leave me behind again, you understand.”

 

Sherlock wanted to fall down on his knees, John's voice doing things to his body he hadn't experience in a long time. Instead he just nodded his head, eyes going to John's as he bit his lip.

 

“Fucking hell.”

 

John cursed, closing the distance once more as he kissed Sherlock with passion and just a sliver of anger. Sherlock moaned, letting his head fall back and John kissed and sucked his neck, rutting against Sherlock's leg as he did.

 

“You're mine. You get that Sherlock? Mine. Don't ever leave me again. I can't lose you.”

 

John pulled back, starring Sherlock down, a pleased smile on his lips as he saw Sherlock's puffy lips, the marks forming on that long neck of his, the beginning of Sherlock's cock visible through his trousers.

John smirked, licking his lips again as he stepped closer, pushing their groins together.

 

“Bedroom love, I need to make if perfectly clear that you belong to me.”

 

He palmed Sherlock's cock through his pants, causing Sherlock to moan beautifully.

 

“You're not leaving my bed till morning. C'mon on, I want to hear you scream my name while you come.”

 

Sherlock nearly stumbled and John smirked again, helping Sherlock get his feet back under him, his eyes going up and down Sherlock's body.

 

“You're gorgeous love.”

 

John closed the door of his bedroom, capturing Sherlock in a burning kiss, Sherlock's head falling to the door as John found his neck again before going lower, opening up Sherlock's shirt, exposing his pale, smooth skin.

 

Sherlock's nipples were hard and John moaned before taking one in his mouth and sucking on it,his hands digging into Sherlock's arse.

 

Sherlock let out pornographic sound, pushing his body up to John and John growled, turning him and man handling him onto his bed.

 

Soon he had Sherlock naked, panting and gasping as John sucked off his beautiful hard cock. Teasing him endlessly till Sherlock was a sobbing mess underneath him.

 

“You're gorgeous Sherlock, look at you. Beautiful, making the most wonderful sounds for me to hear. So sensitive, so responsive. Perfect. Mine.”

 

John whispered in his ear as he finished Sherlock off by hand, Sherlock calling out his name as he came, long strings of semen landing between them.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

John let go, taking a bit of Sherlock's release before grabbing his cock and thrusting into it, eyes on Sherlock as the man came down, watching John with fascination and heat.

 

“All because of you. You're so sexy Sherlock. Oh, look at me love, eyes on me. Talk to me baby, talk to me.”

 

John was panting, his movements sloppy as he reached his point. Sherlock kept watching him, licking his lips before speaking.

 

“I can't wait for you to fuck me John. I-I want your cock inside me, stretching me, filling me up. I want to be at your mercy, fucking me hard and fast, claiming me. It's going to feel so g-good. Your c-cum inside me, marking me. Oh John, come for me now, come for me. I need to taste you.”

 

Sherlock suddenly moved,his face right near John's cock and that's what did it. John came with a shout, his semen landing on Sherlock's face and inside his mouth. It was perfectly dirty and John nearly lost it as Sherlock's tongue came out, cleaning up where he could reach, using his fingers for the rest.

 

“You're perfect, perfect!”

 

John babbled, reaching for Sherlock and kissing him hotly on the mouth, tasting himself. He pulled Sherlock's curls and the man purred like a cat. It was glorious.

 

“Oh, one night won't be enough. I think we'll need to stay in for a whole week, maybe two. So much I want to do to you Sherlock, so much I need to show you.”

 

Sherlock hummed in agreement,wrapping his arms around John, not caring that they needed to clean up soon. Right now he wanted to stay like this forever, a dirty, sexy mess.

 

He kissed John's neck, looking up at his lover.

 

“I'm not leaving John, never again. I'm sorry, I didn't know.”

 

John kissed the top of his head, a smile on his face.

 

“From now on I'll make sure you know how much I love you every single day. Get off now lazy git, we need to clean up.”

 

Sherlock groaned in disagreement, pressing John closer.

 

“I love you John.”

 

John couldn't stop the silly smile on his face.

 

“Love you too. Now, come have a shower with me.”

 

 


End file.
